Queen Elsa: Delivery Of The Presents Of The Soul
by Eogrus
Summary: Queen Elsa and her sister Anna bring presents all over the world.


Elsa the nordic queen of the Arendelle and her red haired sister Anna were very full of holiday cheer, so they decided to share presents with the whole of the world. To these ends, Elsa enchanted Kristoff's sleigh and made it have turbo engines made of pure ice, while Sven had ice elemental wings attached to the hooves. Without further delay, they launched into the sky, breaking through the castle's roof and sending thousands of metal and glass shards that impaled the citizenry and killed thousands of children. They carried a huge bag full of presents, and went over the list.

"First we must go give presents to Tiana" read happily Anna, the idea of visiting their good and platonic sisterly friend Tiana made her very flamboyant and horny.

"I always liked to go to New Orleans!" confessed Elsa happily, frozen stalactites of vaginal fluid forming in her pussy.

So they went to New Orleans, the land of hopes and dreams and wonderous carnivales and homophobic murderers. There, a huge party was taking place in Tiana's restaurant, all the guests were eating turkey and codfish and Loius the alligatoroid crocodilian was playing the clarinet and the trombone, while tons of skimpy dressed prostitutes licked his guano-filled cloaca.

"Oh look, it's princess Elsa!" cried happily Charlotte, who was making out with her dad.

Tiana acknowledged, going to meet her friends. Naveen the untrustworthy devil perv man took the chance to go try to rape ladies while his wife was distracted.

"Hi dearest friend of ages!" said Anna, hugging her afrotropic mistress friend and grinding her vagina. Kristoff protuded a boner, so Sven kicked him in the balls.

"We brought presents for you, Charlotte and the others!" said Elsa happily, searching the present bag made of man's scrotums.

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" said Tiana happily, her grin so bright that made guests became blind for good.

So Elsa gave Tiana, Charlotte, Charlotte's dad and Lousi their gifts wrapped in elk's bladder, and she searched around to give Naveen his gift, but could not find him, because he was looking under girl's skirts. All of them got boxes full of delicious chocolates with rich creaming inside: strawberry for Charlotte, orange for her horny dad, blood for Louis and watermelon and fried chicken for Tiana.

"Mmmm, these are delicious!" said Tiana with her lips red happily, "What did you get for Naveen?"

"Oh, I didn't know what kind of flavours he liked, so Sven decided to give him reindeer manure instead!" said Aanna.

Then a scream was heard, abd they looked. It was Naveen, his butt was bleeding because of a high heel up his ass!

"That's for trying to rape me!" said Daisy Duck detestedly, walking out of the restaurant.

Tiana got very MAD, so she took out his present and threw in his wounds. The manure was full of Streptococcus, so his flesh began to rot and bubble and melt as he died.

"Sorry we don't have much time to watch, we have to deliver presents" said Anna sadly.

"That's okay, just come by to celebrate new years eve" said Tiana understandely, as she snapped Naveen's neck.

So our heroines once again went to the skies, going to give presents to the next ones, the Guardians of the Galaxy. Elsa made a bubble of ice and they flew into the space, where they found the Milano.

"Yoohoo, it's time for presents!" Elsa said happily, because space madness makes the bones atrophied.

The htached opened, but there was only two people inside, Rocket and Ghazan, who were cuddling in wool sweaters and readying gay porno magazines.

"Where are the others?" asked Anna curiously.

"They were all eveil, so I fucking killed them" said Rocket unhappy, sipping hot chocolate full of raisins and avocados from a cup.

"Okay then, I guess there's more presents for you to" said Elsa logically, her pussy dripping even more because she thought Rocket and Ghazan looked cute and hot together.

So Anna gave them all the five gift wrapped presents: EMP shooting shotguns for Rocket (they were very expensive to buy, she had to steal all of Switzerland's money), a dildo for Ghazan, and the presents of the others: Quill's gift, which was a vanilla cake shaped like a naked little girl, Drax's gift, that was rhinoceros intestinal bile for the tonsils, and Gamora's gift, a pretty bow to put on her pussy. Rocket threw all of those to the garbage, but nobody cared.

"Don't forget to come to our anniversary!" said Ghazan happily.

"Okay we will!" said Anna excitedly, she wanted to have a flower boquett of marriage.

So they went off the space ship and returned to earth. Next in the list was Steven Universe and his mild mannered pussy gems. They landed on the beach, where there were Christmas decorations. Steven the exceptionally adipose young boy was holding hands with his true beloved Amethyst, while Pearl, Garnet, Connie and Lion looked with pure contemptous envy of the huge boobied horny girl.

"Hi friends!" said Amethst, ripping out the spine of an old lady.

"Hi all, we have presents to give!" said Anna.

She handed the presents around, and Steven got an exclusive DVD of Where The Dead Go To Die, Amethyst got a Wii U with Bayonetta and bAYONETTA 2 in it, Garnet got a banjo, Pearl got plastic teeth to go with her japanese habits, Lion got feline herpesvirus and Connie a lump of coal.

"What is the meaning of this!?" said Pearl the arrogant aesthetic pussy woman who thinks is a samuri but actually is not.

"Oh, you know, because you're dumb bitches who always annoy Steven and Amesthyst" said Anna peskily.

Garnet, Pearl, Lion and Connie much didn't like, so they all jumped at them, but Elsa sent her shruiken ice shards to hit them in the gems and killed them with one hit. Not that it matters, because they were all weak. They said goodbye to Steven and Amethyst and went to fly again, to their next set of friends.

"Now we must visit Freddy and the others!" said Kristoff, his boner gotting harder because of manly animalistic robots.

So they went to Freddy's, brusting through the ceiling to get in the main hall. There, the animatronics were having a feast, Mike Schimidt and Jeremy Fitzgerald were naked and dancing on the stage for the benefit of the robots.

"Howdi ladies!" said Foxy, with Toy Bonnie in his lap like a stripper.

"Hi Foxy, hi Freedy, we brought many presents!" said Anna, shaking her tits in horniness.

"Hi" blushed Kristoff shyly.

Golden Freddy winked his eye and raised his eyebrow suggestively, and Kristoff almost fainted. Anna delivered the presents: an Queen album to Freddy, an erhu to Bonnie, a pair of drums for Chica, a rock guitar for Foxy, Aristophanes' The Birds for Toy Freddy, eyeshadow for Toy Bonnie, a new body for Mangle, breast implants for Toy Chica, a self-help boo for BB and children's addresses for Golden Freddy.

"I think we're missing someone" said Elsa confusedly.

Then Marionetta jumped out of the shadows and grabbed her boobs!

"Ew what a creep!" Foxy disdained, fingering Toy Bonnie's ass.

"Yeah, now you won't have any presents!" said Elsa, punching the Marionette in the plastic circuit balls.

Everyone then banished Marionetta, and he got very sad and left. So Elsa, Anna and Kristoff said their goodbyes, and went to the next ones.

"Now we must go undersea, to the little mermaid kingdom!" said Elsa happily, she always wanted to go underwater to visit Melody's kingdom after her fish mother became evil and died.

So Elsa did again her ice bubble trick and they went under the ocean, the wonderous waters of passion and lust, until they saw the light of Atlantis. There, Melody and her wife Rebecca (AN: read my other fanfic "The Little Mermaid: The Body Found" to see more of their love) were having a Hannukah party with corals of prettiness and wonder. They also invited Nemo, Marlin and Dorothy over, as well as Milo and Kida. Now they were dancing and prancing in the holy waters of love.

"Bonjour!" said Marlin australianly.

"Pleasure to see you!" said Medoly happily, kissing her wife Rebecca.

Kristof took out the presents, who got wet but that was okay. Melody got an elephant seal testes necklace, Rebecca got dinosaur bone kits, Sebastian got a whore to fuck, Flounder got Aunt Gertrude's chilli sauce, Nemo got Waldo merchandise and dildos, Marlin got BDSM gear, Dorothy got Alzheimer's, Milo got an inflatible wife and Kida a new man. Their marriage was unwell, so might as well press.

"Thanks Elsa, Anna and Kristoff, these presents are amazing!" said Nemo, nuzzling his dildo.

"You're welcome, we must vist you undersea more often!" said Anna felictly, eels entering her vagina and making their own festivity inside her uterus.

So once again goodbyes were said and our heroes went to give more presents to other people. They then flew to China, where Mulan, the Furious Five and Pokemon were. There, they were all celebrating Christmas like it was Valentines day, full of presents for boyfriends and girlfriends and dragons were everywhere. In the middle of Hong Kong was Mulan, Po, Crane, Yugi Mutou, Sailor Moon, Edward Elric, Goku, Totorou, Ryuko Matoi, Naruto, Kilua and Phoenix Wright.

"It is gleat honoul to meet you!" said chinese accently the flower of the east Mulan, bow to show respect until her buck teeth reached the ground, and the others did to.

"What plesents do you bling flom west?" asked Phoenix Wright the aroused ace attorney.

Elsa then showed: jeans for Mulan, DC action figures for Po (he had many shitty bootlegs, so it was nice to have a real one for a change), a tablet for Crane, an archaeology book for Yugi, a bicycle for Usagi, a wheelchair for Edward Elric, a fleshlight for Goku, a raincoat for Totorou, actual non-skimpy clothes for Ryuko, a black ninja costume for Naruto, a chainsaw for Kilua and a book on emotional manipulation tips for Phoenix Wright.

"Vely good, I arways wanted to dless like plopel gilr" says Ryuko the no longer fanservice young woman with her lagomorph teeth.

"Yes, we rove you rong time!" said Sailor Moon gratefully.

They all bowed respectfully to Elsa, Anna and Kristoff, and went oof their merry way to work on textile factories or something. There were two more stops before the Sun rose in her rebirth and put an end to Christmas, so our heroes were pressed to go faster. They went to Duckburg, where Mickey and friends were at. There, everyone was having a party at Mickey's famous house. Lots of celebrities were smoking weed and fucking diseased AIDS hookers, while Mickey Mouse was on a throne, sorrounded by little children whores.

"Hi there babes!" said lustfully the evil mouse rat, licking his decaying lips at the two sisters.

"Mikcey, we came in to give presents to you and your friends!" said Anna uncertainly, because Mickey was erecting an aura of pure darkness.

"I know what your present will be...YOUR PUSSY!" caqckled Mickey hatefully, taking out his clothes and revealing his disgusting rotten rodent cock, full of smegma and necrotic tissue.

"Fuck you Mickey, you're a hateful glires mammal with no true friends, only sluts to suck your tick infested carrot dick!" shouted Elsa, sending her ice magic to freeze Mickey's dick.

"YEEEAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH YOU STUPID POULTRY WITCH BITCH YOU'RE ASKING FOR RAPE!" hissed Mickey.

Elsa then kicked his crotch, shattering his demon dick into a million bloody and rotten green fragments. She then opened her gift to him, a locket with a picture of him and her and Anna and Kristoff smiling in the snow, and broke it before his own eyes. Mickey got very sad, and took out a pistol and blew his own brains off. It was a very somber moment to Elsa and her sister and brother-in law, so they just gave their presents and left.

"One more to go" said Anna depressedly and gothically. 


End file.
